<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>From Now On by EroTaeKai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032044">From Now On</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroTaeKai/pseuds/EroTaeKai'>EroTaeKai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Half Hearted [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band), SHINee, SuperM (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore Fusion, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Magical Realism, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, F/M, Implied Mpreg, Inaccurate Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore, M/M, Magic, Magic Revealed, Magical Boys, Magical Pregnancy, Magical Realism, Mpreg, Multi, Office Sex, Part 7 of Gotta Go, Post Mpreg, References to Ancient Greek Religion &amp; Lore, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Transformation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:40:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>16,120</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27032044</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroTaeKai/pseuds/EroTaeKai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>With their third child on the way, Taehee and Jongin went to Greece to find answers about his body and gender changes, not expecting that they'd get to meet someone that would testify it's truth.. not until they faced Baekhyun - Taemin's second cousin who had the same fate as him and Chanyeol, his cousin in law, Baekhyun's husband who have dreamed the same dream Jongin had.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Jongin | Kai &amp; Lee Taemin, Kim Jongin | Kai/Lee Taemin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Half Hearted [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496612</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Erotic fics of Taemin and Kai</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>From Now On</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is the Part 7 (last part) of Half Hearted series. I advice you to read the previous asix chapters first so you could understand the story better. Thank you! :D</p><p>Previous chapters could be found here: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496612</p><p>*Jongin, Jongin's parents, Taemin's mom, Baekhyun and Sehun still call Taemin as Taemin even if she is Taehee :D</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Taehee and Jongin immediately booked a trip to Greece as soon as they could to 'meet' the goddess herself. She's already 7 months pregnant and she'd be prohibited to ride planes if they'd schedule a trip near her due so even if they were nervous, anxious and unsure, they left Minyi to their parents to go to the Temple of Hera.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Love? Like what I've said before, Taemin or Taehee, Taehee or Taemin, it doesn't matter. I'd still be here to love you because it's you." Jongin planted a kiss on Taehee's cheek as he felt her anxiousness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, love."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know you're anxious but let's calm down, okay? Baby could feel it. I don't want him to get hysterical to the point that he would want to come out just to calm you down. I know he'd eventually come out but it's still too early to meet him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you. I love you so much, Jongin."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you too! We can figure this out okay? We'd do something about it and we'd fix this together."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The couple arrived at the Temple of Hera after their exhausting long flight but the place instantly gave them the energy because of it's breathtaking beauty. The place was quiet and serene - they wouldn't dare disturb the goddess' abode so they stayed quiet and took in the beautiful view. As they looked around, one familiar figure caught Taehee's attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Baek.. Baekhyun hyung?!" Taehee's eyes widened as she saw the person's face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Love, what are you saying?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jongin, Baekhyun hyung is there!! Can't you see him?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But that's a woman!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Exactly!! That's Baekhyun hyung's female form Baekhee!! So when Chanyeol hyung chose Baekhyun hyung instead of her, she stayed here?!" Taehee still can't believe her eyes so they went closer and soon, the woman saw them and greeted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello, Taemin! Ah, Taehee. You finally came! I see, so you also had the same fate as me. Welcome to the Temple of Hera." Baekhee said as she smiled and welcomed the couple like she have been at the place for a very long time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. By the way, he's Jongin, my husband. We're here because he have seen Taemin and Taehee in his dreams, and he was told that he could only choose one between them. We also went here to ask for something like an extension of me being Taehee and Taemin since we still want to bear more kids.. can you help us?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry but I can't help you with anything. The goddess doesn't bargain especially to people she gave gifts to. Besides, it's your parents' wish for you to become like that. Both your parents went here and wished for it long ago so you could have your own children even if you're both men."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Parents? You mean mama, papa and his parents?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. They went here and wished for you to bear Jongin's children. Now that you've fulfilled that, the goddess would have to take one of your entity in return, based on your husband's choice. Just like him, Chanyeol was asked to choose between Baekhyun and me. When he decided to be with Baekhyun, the goddess took me here and made me a priestess. When the goddess ask Jongin of his choice, one will have to stay here and the other becomes the goddess' companion."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So if he choose Taehee, Taemin will stay here? If he choose Taemin, Taehee will stay here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. He could only choose one and he have to make his mind up because if he wouldn't, you'll lose your life. The goddess have taken a few lives when their spouses failed to choose when they wanted to have both until the end. They were greedy and the goddess didn't like it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is there anything we can do? Can we talk to her and maybe plead for her mercy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The goddess is firm with her words and to everything that's agreed, all that's left is your husband's decision and I think he'll have to choose when you give birth. Jongin, choose wisely because once you've already chosen, you can't take it back anymore."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay. Thank you for telling us about it, Baekhee."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're welcome. Taehee, are you on your last trimester?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. Baby is already 7 months."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You still have less than 2 months, make up your mind and choose wisely. Good luck! Whether it'd be Taemin or Taehee, I'll wait for you here! I'd be happy to have a companion I know well.." Baekhee stayed unbothered and continued to smile even if the couple's world crumbled down.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin couldn't hide his feelings anymore so he burst out crying to his other half as soon as they left the temple. Taehee and Taemin's existence, entities and lives were on the palm of his hands - one wrong decision would make the entity stay with Baekhee at the Temple of Hera forever. He was so pressured, he didn't know what to do so broke down by his wife's shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Love, please be strong. We could do this!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Taem, I can't.. knowing that I would lose one of you soon. I love you both and I'll seriously go crazy if I lose anyone of you!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Love, you told me earlier that whether it's Taemin or Taehee, it's still me. Let's hold onto that, okay? It'd still be me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know but.. I really don't want to lose you as Taemin or you as Taehee!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Wait. Jongin, what if this is only a test for us by the goddess? Hera is the goddess of childbirth and marriage, I'm sure she'd allow us to stay like this as long as we please her!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And aside from Hera being the goddess of childbirth and marriage, she's also associated with jealousy. I don't know but I think this is really just a test for us. But love, after I give birth, we'd still be bearing babies, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes of course! But only if you'd want to. I'll be very happy to give life to a lot of babies with you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's it! I think goddess Hera would favor us especially we would be bearing more kids in the future. When they ask you to choose between Taemin or Taehee, choose Taehee."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What? How about Taemin? I don't want to lose Taemin!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Love, you won't lose Taemin. Taehee is still Taemin, just in female form. It's okay, it'll be okay so just choose Taehee when the time comes. I can feel it that this is a test of sincerity and love plus a test of greed and lust. If you choose Taehee, the goddess would be pleased and we could still bear more babies!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But Taemin.. Taemin's cock.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jongin, I know you love getting fucked by Taemin but come to think of it - Taehee could still fuck you with a strap on! We could order strap ons and dildos online and we could still be pleasured! Daddy, if you choose Taehee, we could have both - babies and being pleasured by cock even if it's artificial but if you choose Taemin, you'd choose greed and lust over the gift of life because Taemin won't be able to bear babies anymore. That'd also mean we'd end our bloodline with our baby boy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure about this?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes! For some reasons, I doubt Chanyeol hyung for what he said and I think Baekhee became a priestess because they don't want to have kids anymore! Jongin, promise me that you'd choose Taehee no matter what."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Even if I loved Taemin first?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, even if you loved Taemin first. We have to sacrifice for a bit, my love. Besides, Hera's temple is only for women. I don't think Hera would let Taemin stay at her temple if you'd choose Taehee."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jongin was convinced to choose Taehee over Taemin so they could still bear more children and please the gods and goddesses by giving the gift of life but sometimes, he wavers and thinks about Taemin especially the times they shared in bed. Because of that, he asked some advice from Sehun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sehun, what should I do? Should I choose Taemin or should I choose Taehee?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When you're with Taemin, are you the top or the bottom?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I already top for Taehee so I like being the bottom with Taemin."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I see. Well, you have to weigh things. You have to know what's more important to you - to have more children with Taehee or to just get fucked by Taemin."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"If you were me, who would you choose? Your best friend who fucks you or your wife that will give you kids?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jongin, Jongin, Jongin. There's no doubt, I'd choose my wife. I promised and vowed to love her and to have kids with her so even if I like getting fucked, I think the fulfillness of having kids would never be replaced. If I were you, I'd choose Taehee. Besides, Taehee could still fuck you with a strap on. Or if you're adventurous, you could invite another man and have a threesome."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up! Aish. Okay, thank you so much for your help."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't think I've helped you though. What about your wife? What did she say about it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She told me to choose Taehee so we could still have kids, and that Taehee is still Taemin. I've been with Taemin since I was born but I lived with Taehee longer so I'm really torn. She thinks that this is just a test of sincerity and love, also a test of greed and lust so she wants me to choose Taehee. If we please the gods and goddesses with that then maybe we would be favored and Taemin could come back someday."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I got her point. Jongin, trust your wife. You should just do what she wants you to do. I agree with her because as much as being with Taemin would be nice, it would end your bloodline with your son. You're already used to being with Taehee, I don't think there would be much difference if she'd stay as a girl. Even I have been used to seeing Taemin as Taehee."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah. Wait, you haven't told me how you found out that Taemin is Taehee."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah. Well, she may have a female body and long hair but her face screams Lee Taemin. Aside from that, I know magic. I'm a white witch and I could see some things normal people don't see."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And with that vision, you think it's better to choose Taehee instead of Taemin?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. If you'd choose Taemin, Taehee and your future kids would be gone. If you choose Taehee, there's more possibility that the gods and goddesses would give you a chance to be with Taemin again. Remember that women could only bear kids within a span of time and I think they stop bearing kids a few years after they reach 50 years old."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taehee's water bag exploded at home and they were both shocked since the couplenever experienced that when Taehee gave birth to Minyi. Luckily, their parents helped them in taking care of their daughter for the meantime as they went to the hospital. It was also Jongin's first time to accompany Taehee inside the delivery room so they were shaking in nervousness as they held each other's hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Love, fighting!! I know you can do it! You're a strong person, you'd give birth to our son perfectly!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jongin, I'm scared! It's my first time to give birth awake! Minyi was born via caesarian delivery and I've already passed out back then!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sssshhh it's okay! I'm here, I'll help you push!! When it's time, I'd call our parents so you could hear all of them cheering for you. Minyi must be so excited to see us especially her baby brother!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, my love! Jongin.. just.. keep your promise okay? Choose Taehee. Taemin would be okay, he'd be away for a while but I know he'd be back soon. Let's sacrifice a few years first and we'd surely meet him again. I still want to bear more kids with you and even if I have to go through this a lot of times, I'd gladly do it because I'd be carrying your kids. I love you so much, please keep your promise!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, I'll do that! I'll choose Taehee and even if I'd miss Taemin, I would also choose the gift of sincerity and love more than anything else. We're married and we vowed to choose love over anything else, and I believe our kids best represent our love so I agree with you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Taehee successfully gave birth to a healthy baby boy and before the couple got knocked out, they decided to name their son Minjun, following his sister Minjeong's name. Jongin can't believe that he saw his wife give birth to their son while Taehee was very happy even if she was very drained after pushing her baby out of her body.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"It's time to decide, Jongin. Which of them would you want to be with forever? Answer after three. One, two, three."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Taehee."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You'd be your wife and you'd also receive blessings from the goddess of marriage and fertility because of your choice. Congratulations for having a son, too."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"May I know what will happen to Taemin?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I know you've doubted everything from the start but you trusted your wife and respected her choice. Because of that, you're still gonna see Taemin from time to time until she fulfilled the reason of her existence. When that time comes, Taemin would be back and he'd stay with you forever.."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"So that means even if I choose Taehee, I'd still lose her?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yes, she would have to go when she stops bearing children. You know, it's the complicated cycle of fertility in women. She'd have to go as soon as she experience menopause as it means she have fulfilled her purpose of having kids with you already."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"I see. May I also know what would've happened if I choose Taemin?"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Taemin would've only live his life until the age of 44, while Taehee would be a priestess at the temple."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"If I chose Taemin, he wouldn't last long and he will die?!"</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Yes. It'd be hard for Taemin to stay alive for a long time and he won't last long because of a sickness."</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"Shit.. so it's really the best choice. "</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>"You still have time to spend with Taehee, I hope you'd use it to keep your family intact and hopefully, have a bigger family. Raise your kids well with the guidance of the gods and goddesses. Congratulations for having a son, Jongin. Congratulations to the two of you." </span>
  </em>
  <span>Then the voice disappeared.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jongin? Jongin?? Daddy?? Are you okay?" Jongin was awakened when Taehee shook his arms. His wife woke up after she regained enough energy - a few hours longer than her usual sleep as she lost a lot of it due to childbirth. Jongin just stared at Taehee's face so she snapped her fingers to get his attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Daddy?? Are you okay? Kim Jongin!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh? Uh? Ah yeah, I'm okay!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Were you dreaming?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, kind of. How are you feeling? Gosh, I'm really happy to see you, my love! I'm so proud of you!" Jongin didn't stop himself and hugged his wife tightly, emotional after waking up from the dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, love! I'm still sore as hell and my body feels heavy but I'm fine because I successfully gave birth to a big watermelon named Minjun."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh yeah, where is he now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sure he's at the nursery. They'll take him here once he wakes up because he needs to be fed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Taem, I.. I actually dreamt about it and I told them my choice."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, and I'm happy that you choose me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How.. how did you know that I choose you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because I would wake up as a man if you decided to be with Taemin. Besides, I trust you. Jongin, I think I had the same dream as you. On my dream, I heard you choose me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um. And I'm happy because you've trusted me. I know we have to sacrifice Taemin for a few years but don't worry, we won't waste time while I'm here. I'd be grateful to turn you over to Taemin once I've given birth to your kids."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The voice said you'd stay as Taehee until you've fulfilled your purpose as a woman. Are you okay with that?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. I'm used to this body already and I'm willing to stay like this to give life to our future babies. After that, you'd be with Taemin again so just endure a bit more. If you miss Taemin, just tell me and I'll do my best to make you feel that he never left. I love you, Jonginnie."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you so much too, Taeminnie."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Minyi were all eyes on her sleeping brother at the crib after she ran around the living room. The big sister was very happy to have a playmate even if Minjun was just 3 months old and he can't play with her yet. After hours of playing with her kids, Taehee fell asleep beside them by the sofa bed and was awakened by Jongin's kiss when he arrived home.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My three angels look cute sleeping. Daddy's home!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello daddy! How's Director Kim's day?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's fine, just a bit stressed from work. How about you, how's your day with our kids?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Minyi wants to play with Minjun but our little boy was like his dad, he's almost always sleeping. It's fine since he's still growing up but when he gets recharged, he's hyper like you. You know what, Minjun is really like the Nini that I played with when I was a kid."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's cute! I mean, if they really take after us then it's bound to be cute! Anyway, I got some spring rolls filled with cheese!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh wow! Thank you!! Our two baby cheese would love that!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Go ahead and dig in, mommy cheese." Because of the noise, Minyi got awakened and her daddy Jongin went to kiss her good morning. Because his little girl kissed him back a lot, Jongin's stress was relieved.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello Minjeongie! How's your sleep?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good!! Daddy, let's play!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Play? We'll play but let's eat first! Here, have a bite." Jongin got a piece of cheese spring rolls and dipped it onto the tomato ketchup-mayonnaise dressing. The little girl raised her eyebrow at the taste but as soon as she chomped onto the melted cheese, she smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yummy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where's your baby brother?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Minjunnie is still sleeping. Daddy, why is he always sleeping?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because he's a baby bear like daddy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eh? Bear?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yup! Your baby brother is a baby bear and since you're his nuna, you're baby bear too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not baby bear! I'm baby cheese!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah so you are baby cheese then Minjun is baby bear? So you're like your mom?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes!! Where's mom?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's find mom! Where is she?" Taehee tried to hide from her daughter but Minyi just chuckled as she pointed her little fingers towards her mom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aigoo haha our baby is so smart! Did you miss me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. Hehe." But not long, they heard their little boy's cry from the crib. Jongin carried Minyi and went to check their baby boy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good morning to you, handsome!! Aigoo our Minjun is finally awake. Are you hungry now? Let's get your milk first." Jongin carried Minjun but Minyi raised her arms towards her daddy as she wants to be carried too.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright, wait here. Hold onto me, Minyi ah. Daddy will carry the two of you." After securing Minjun by his chest, Jongin carried Minyi with his arm enough to lift her and went by the dining table to join Taehee. Seeing Jongin happy with their kids after a stressful day at work made Taehee smile so she just watched her growing family until the doorbell rang.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's okay, daddy. Play with the kids first, I'll get it. Oh?? Ya, you two never told me that you'd come here!!" Taehee said as she welcomed their guests and helped them with some boxes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Taem? Who is it?" Jongin asked, not really curious on who their visitor is because he was busy feeding his kids.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Babies, look who's here?? Your uncle Taeyong and uncle Minhyung!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uncle Yongie and uncle Minnie!!" Minyi remembers her uncles since they took her to the beach when they were in Busan so she greeted them as soon as they went inside the villa.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello Minjeong! We miss you!! Hello, Jongin hyung! Nice to see you again, it's been a long time! Oh, our nephew is here!! Hello, little boy! What's his name?" The two brothers also went to see their nephew for the first time, amazed at their magical brother since their </span>
  <em>
    <span>Taemin hyung</span>
  </em>
  <span> really became a girl and gave birth to another baby.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You must be tired from your trip. Take a seat and feel at home! And yes, it's been a long time. Sorry if we haven't visited! By the way, your nephew's name is Minjun." Jongin said as he introduced the cute little boy in his arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh wow. One is Minjeong and one is Minjun. Are they twins??" The two brothers chuckled as their nephew smiled at them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We just want them to be connected in every way. By the way, when did you arrive in Seoul?" Taehee said as her two brothers played with Minjun's tiny hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We arrived yesterday and we stayed with mama so while we're here, we decided to visit you. Before we forgot, we got your favorites so go ahead and cook it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my, you mean you got squid, octopus, scallops, oysters, salmon, tuna, shrimps, crabs and lobsters inside the boxes?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yup, everything was freshly caught by papa. We'll entertain and play with the babies while you're cooking so go ahead!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright! Babysit the cuties first, Jongin and I would whip something up for our dinner." Taehee said as she looked at Jongin, and Jongin accepted the challenge for a mini cooking battle. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"By the way, can we take Minjeong and Minjun with us? Mama wants to be with her grandchildren and we also want the two of you to have some alone time." Minhyung spoke up for his plan to take the kids to their parents for the night as the couple cooked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eh? What's with the sudden plan?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Actually, papa went here with us and they said they miss your kids. It'd make them happy if the two babies would stay with them even just for tonight. What do you think, hyung?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uhm.. I'm not sure if Minyi wouldn't cry when she realize that we're away. Are you sure you'd be okay in taking care of them?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yup! I'm sure mama knows what to do with them so don't worry, your cute babies are in good hands. We'd just need to get some milk for Minjun so we could feed him when he cries."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay then. I'll just pump enough milk for Minjun then we'd drive you back home."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After their grand seafood dinner, the couple drove Taeyong, Minhyung, Minjeong and Minjun to Taemin's family house. Their parents were very happy to be with their grandchildren again and were very thankful that the couple allowed the cuties to stay with them. Since the babies were too distracted with their grandparents and uncles, the couple didn't have a hard time saying goodbye to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's a bit weird.. why would they suddenly want to be with our babies." Taehee said as they went back to the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I only know one thing - it's just the two of us and we could do things that we weren't able to do before we had Minyi."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Like what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Have a date! I actually know a place that's still open even until the wee hours of the morning. Want to go there with me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, we don't have anything to do at home anyway."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After they drove from Taehee's family house, the couple arrived at the place where they used to hang out a lot back when they were still in college. They went to the ice skating rink of the university they've attended at and they were thrilled since they never came back since they graduated 5 years ago. It's still open even if it was already past 9pm so Taehee thought it'd be a great place to hang out, even if she was surprised that it's still open. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jonginnie, how come it's still open at this hour?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm. Let's say that I got it reserved for us tonight."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you really planned this, huh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can say that. Please don't be mad, love."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Did you also plan this with my brothers? For them to take Minyi and Minjun overnight?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm sorry but yeah, I did. I guess I got caught. Hehe."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aigoo. You want to have alone time with me this bad and this much?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. Are you okay with it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. Maybe we really need some alone time even if we've been together since we were kids. Anyway, we're at the ice skating rink, do we have some available skates here?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Of course, my love. I got it all ready. Let me help you put it on, my Cinderella." Jongin helped Taehee wear her skates and they went to the rink hand in hand.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tss. Cinderella your face. Though you're partly right since I transform to being a man when the clock strikes at midnight back then. Anyway, Jongin, do you remember how we spent time here before?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. We used to go here as soon as our classes were over. We did our homeworks at the side then skated until we have to go home. We also ate snacks on our way home so we could sleep immediately for the next day's classes. Ah, good old days, I miss the feeling of being just a student - not the studying part but just hanging out together without worries since I have to work hard for the company, our family and our employees."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I miss just spending time on ice with you too, even if we struggled with our lessons. Jonginnie, who won on most of our ice skating competitions before?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who else? Of course it's me." Jongin said proudly but Taehee raised her eyebrow, trying to look offended to annoy her husband.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Haha no! It's me! Ah, it's good that it's only the two of us here. Jongin ah, catch me if you can!!" Taehee suddenly glided away and it startled Jongin at first. He almost caught up with his wife until Taehee turned to the side and skated playfully away from Jongin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aigoo you're still really fast!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're just too slow, my love."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, sadly I can't do the things we did before. I can't take you down the ice anymore."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That means I'm more advantageous! Oh well.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh." Jongin acted like he got a phone call and stopped on his tracks. He saw the time - it's been 2 hours since they arrived at the skating rink and it was almost midnight, just the perfect time to reveal his surprise. Taehee realized that Jongin wasn't trying to catch her anymore so she went to where her husband was and asked what happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jonginnie, why? Someone called you? Is that from the office?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uhm yeah, someone called to tell me something but it's fine because yay!! I caught you!!" Jongin sneakily hugged Taehee tightly and playfully so she just gave up and giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ugh. You still cheat whenever we play games! Fine, I accept defeat. I must say that you caught me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Taeminnie." Jongin got Taehee's hands and led her to the center of the rink while smiling.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hm?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Taeminnie.." Jongin stopped and pulled Taehee closer to his body to share their body heat as he caressed her beautiful face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmmm? What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Taeminnie.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is it, Jonginnie?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Happy anniversary to us, my love! I love you so much!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm glad you remember it. Happy anniversary to us! Cheers to our first year as husband and wife, we still have our whole lifetime to enjoy. I just hope that you'd stay with me and you'd still choose to love me whatever happens."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You have been my love since I was born so you'd also be my love until I die. Heck, even if I die, even in my next lives, it'd still be you. If it's not you then it can't be, don't ever forget that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aw. Thank you. I love you so much!" Taehee grabbed Jongin's face and kissed his lips as red rose petals fell onto them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jongin, you also planned this? Woah, I never thought you'd be this sweet!" Taehee was surprised and touched because of her husband's surprise while Jongin just smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm just doing the things I should've done before we had our kids. Sadly, we never dated like a normal couple but it's okay since we can do it even if we're already married."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you for this, Jongin. You really made me happy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uhm, I guess it's time to unveil my other plans."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After they secured all the skates back, they went around the university to get some desserts at the food tents. Taehee loves sweets and ice cream so they bought some before they headed home. As soon as the couple laid down on their bed, they looked at each other and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Holy shit, you're so beautiful. You're the most beautiful girl I've ever seen."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm not a girl though. I'm still Lee Taemin, your best friend even if technically, he's with Baekhee in Greece."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nope. You're still Lee Taemin, my soulmate. I've already stopped seeing you as a man or as a woman. I've unconsciously known you as my soulmate, whether you are Taemin or Taehee."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's good to know, but for some reasons I still miss being Taemin because I could fuck you so good when I have my cock."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, I should really get the items on my shopping cart sorted so I could proceed to check out. Thanks for reminding me, my love."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you really want me to fuck you with a strap on?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why not? It'd be hot! It would also be another way for you to leave me breathless. Ever since we became together, having sex and making love have been so exhilerating. I've never felt that way before, it made me feel like my insides were bursting with flowers, rainbows, unicorns and whatever. And gosh, I think I've never really known you enough to be surprised with how good you are in bed. I can't believe I'm married to a sex god slash goddess."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sex god slash goddess is too much! Maybe I'm just really good in making love. Hehe."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well I agree! Ah, it feels so good to be with just the two of us but it's weird because it's too silent. I miss Minjeong and Minjun."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh. Sorry. I almost forgot our cute babies. Haha."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But why??"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm busy taking in your handsomeness. Even if we already have two cute babies, I still can't believe that you love me too. I still can't believe that what I've felt before wasn't just a one-sided love. I still can't believe that I'm not the only one in love."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aigoo. We've been through a lot already, it's time to believe that this is our reality."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jonginnie.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes Taeminnie?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think I heard Taemin being scolded from the Temple of Hera."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why?? Is there anything wrong?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uhm.. I don't know if I've heard it well but I think goddess Hera is scolding Taemin because we're not making babies yet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh. Really?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um. Before she punish Taemin there, we should get moving." Taehee pinned down Jongin to the bed and kissed him deeply as she gyrated her underwear-covered nether regions against Jongin's boxers-clad cock. Jongin smirked and congratulated himself because he indeed married a sex god that also became a sex goddess.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>6 months after their wedding anniversary, Jongin and Taehee revealed they'd be having another daughter, and was very happy because Minjeong would have a cute little sister that she could play dolls with. The 2-year old little girl was frustrated because her 9-month old brother preferred to play with toy cars so she was excited when her parents told her that she'd have a baby sister soon.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Holy shit, you and Taemin don't have chills! Your son isn't a year old yet and Taemin might give birth on Minjun's birthday!" Sehun was shocked because he never thought that the couple would have another baby soon, knowing that Taehee just gave birth only a few months ago.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's life. It'd be good since Minyi would have a sister to play with. She won't have to wait for so long since baby girl number two is already on the way."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Good luck on taking care of your kids then. You'd be outnumbered by your babies soon. Congratulations."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You know that I don't have a sibling so I want to have a big family. Besides, our genes were too good to only end it with Minjun. It'd be a waste if we only have two kids."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I never said that you should stop, I was just really surprised that you'd be having another baby this soon. Do you even know birth intervals? How about family planning?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sehun ah, our condition is different. Taemin, uhm, Taehee have an unusual body structure and cycle so it's not the same with other pregnancies. And since she got the stamina and immune system of a man, she could bear kids a few months after giving birth."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Impressive. Goddess Hera must've really be glad to be worshipped by you two."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's our way of giving back to the goddess, and so Taemin would be okay up there as a temple priest with Baekhee."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Baekhee?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yup. Baekhee, Baekhyun hyung's girl version."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Woah. It must be really in the blood, huh?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sadly, Chanyeol hyung chose Baekhyun hyung and because of that, it ended their chances of having babies."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really? But I saw pregnant Baekhyun last week though and I think he's already on his due month. His belly is really big!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eh?! So Baekhyun hyung is pregnant too? But how could that be?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know, maybe you should ask him about it. But if Baekhyun is pregnant then that means even if Taemin was here, he could get pregnant too!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh gosh, Taem should know about this." Jongin was confused because of what Sehun said so he got ready to tell Taehee about it, especially it's about Taemin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Taem." As soon as he came home, he immediately called his wife's attention.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ow?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let's meet Baekhyun hyung."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why do you want to meet Baekhyun hyung all of a sudden, Jonginnie?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sehun told me that Baekhyun hyung is pregnant and is also on his due month. He saw him last week and he told me his belly was really big!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eh?! But how come?! We met Baekhee back at the Temple of Hera!! How come he could still bear kids??"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm curious and confused too so I really want to meet them. What do you think?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think we should really meet them."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After leaving Minjeong and Minjun to Jongin's parents, the couple drove to Baekhyun's house to see if what Sehun said was true. When the gates opened, Chanyeol's big eyes almost went out of his eye sockets as he saw Jongin and Taehee who got an obvious baby bump.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Chanyeol hyung, hello! Is Baekhyun hyung there?" Taehee said before Chanyeol's face become pale from horror.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh ahm yeah!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can we come inside? I'm sorry if we went here without notice but we just need to ask something from Baekhyun hyung." Jongin supported his wife by giving a small smile to his cousin-in-law that made Chanyeol more nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh? Yeah sure come inside! Sorry if the house is messy, I haven't tidied it up since I just got home after sending the twins to school. Your nephews are getting wild since they're growing toddlers. Anyway, I wanted to ask how are you but it's obvious so maybe this question is better.. how many months is your baby?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"6 months." Taehee smiled like nothing bothered her, but shewanted to glare at her cousin's other half.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"6 months?! Did Minjun already turned 1 year old?" Chanyeol distracted them by asking other questions and he thought he's spared so he let a small sigh of relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Not yet. He's only 9 months old. I got pregnant on our third child when he was almost 4 months old"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh. Woah, so Jongin here is very game. And of course you too, Taehee ah." Chanyeol smiled but his smile didn't last long because Baekhyun went to the living room where Taemin and Jongin were seated.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeollie, have you s- Taem?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's Taehee, hyung. Can we talk?" Taehee's smiling face became serious so Chanyeol didn't know what to do, especially he was stucked with the two pregnant cousins while Jongin stayed by the side to support his wife.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yeollie, why didn't you tell me that they're here? Aish. Fine, you've already seen me anyway so there's no reason to hide it anymore. Hello, my dearest second cousin! Oh, you've swallowed a melon too." Baekhyun was surprised to see Taehee with a baby bump after joining them at the couch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, baby girl is 6 months. How about you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have twin baby girls and we're at my due month."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So.. can you explain everything to me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah sure. Ah, I've underestimated them. You found out too soon." Baekhyun sighed at Chanyeol and chuckled as he looked at the couple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I won the bet, B. I told you they're gonna find out soon."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shut up. Anyway, I'm just gonna call your mom."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why do you need to call her?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"For you to know the truth."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The truth about what?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"About everything. Just a moment, I'll summon your-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Baekhyun ah, no need. I'm here." Even before Baekhyun called Taemin's mom through his phone or by summoning her with the powers bestowed upon him, she already appeared by the door and made everyone surprised.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mama?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello, my baby."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"How.. how did you do that?? You can teleport??" Taehee can't believe her eyes because her mom just appeared out of nowhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You can say that. I'm here to tell you everything but before I do, I must commend Jongin because you've passed the test with flying colors. I'm very proud because your mom and dad have raised you well. Of course, I commend you too, my baby. Mama is so proud of you for embracing the gifts of life."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mama.. please.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The one that you've met in Greece wasn't Baekhyun's girl version, that was me and I just disguised myself as her. Well, he have transformed into a girl before but Baekhee never went away. In fact, Baekhyun could control his body changes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Huh? You mean Baekhyun hyung could change into Baekhee whenever he wants?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. I'm so sorry for deceiving you, Taemin ah." Baekhyun felt guilty for telling things to his cousin since it's a part of their test so he said sorry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As much as B is sorry, I'm very sorry too because I put up an act to deceive Jongin. I tried to make him choose Taemin instead of you." Chanyeol bowed his head in repentance to Jongin and Taemin that were both surprised of their confessions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's because I told them to do so. I wanted to test Jongin if he would choose Taemin only to get his lustful desires. I'm surprised because he decided to choose Taehee and accept the gift of life, and I'm very proud of him for doing that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So everything's just a test for you to know if we are sincere or not?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, my baby."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay. Even if it's still a bit vague, I think I got what you mean."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Before anything else, let me introduce myself. Hello, Taemin and Jongin. My name is Lee Hyori but people around the world know me as Hera."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Goddess Hera?? Mama, you are goddess Hera??"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, my child."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Holy fuck." Taehee cursed as she looked at her mom who have revealed her true goddess self.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know it's surprising but yes, I am your mom and you my child. You are a son of a goddess and you are magical, that's why you also got a 'weird' body. Baekhyun here was only one of the millions of people who fell in love and wanted to have kids. After some tests, I saw that they're sincere so I granted them the gift of life. My gift to them are two sets of twins."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm really seeing this, right?" Jongin can't close his mouth, he's seriously shocked because of what's happening in front of him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Jongin. And since Taemin is my son, I want him to be happy - especially when I know that you were born for him. Since the day your mom and dad conceived you, I already know that you would end up together and you would love each other. While growing up, you thought that what you've felt was just platonic love but it's not. After you graduated from college and when Taemin turned 21, I've allowed him to follow his heart and gave him the condition to change into a girl at 6pm so the probability for the two of you to have your own kids would be higher. Thankfully after two years, Taemin answered the call of fate and decided to embrace the gift of life that night when you first met Taehee."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So mama, you've planned all of this?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, my baby. I'm sorry if I kept this to myself. I just want everything to fall into place first before telling you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't mean to disrespect but.. were mom and dad aware that you're goddess Hera?" Jongin asked, really curious of what's the truth especially his parents have told him that they've prayed for the two of them to have babies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, they know that I am Hera and they've wished Taemin to have babies with you. They also know that the two of you are meant to be, that's why they also took care of you, my baby."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ugh it's making my head hurt! I'm not mad, mama. I'm just surprised to see you as a glowing goddess while I'm stucked as a woman. Can you tell me more about my condition then?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"When you were pregnant with Minyi, you transformed into a woman and when you were pregnant with Minjun, you transformed into a man right? It's because you unconsciously wanted it. You wanted to be a woman before because you thought Jongin likes women, then you transformed back into a man when you thought Jongin only wanted to be with you because you have a child with him yet he wants to be with men. Your body changes and transformation were controlled by your unconscious mind, Taeminnie. Lately, you stayed as a woman because you believed that choosing Taehee would please the goddess Hera which is me, and you thought that by being Taehee, you'd get pregnant and while you're Taemin, you wouldn't."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You mean, I could change whenever I want?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes but you should learn how to control your thoughts first. Again, your transformation only happens because of your unconscious thoughts. You could never force a thought most especially if you only think about it just to transform back as Taemin."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I can transform back to being Taemin as long as it's my unconscious mind's desire?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can I get pregnant even if I'm Taemin?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You could try next time. That's the only thing you could do to prove if it'd be possible."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aigoo. Mama why are you like this??" Taemin facepalmed herself and playfully grabbed her hair out of her scalp because of frustration.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Taem, are you okay?" Jongin rubbed her arms and tried to calm her down, aware that she's also shocked with the revelations.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. Just.. just a bit dizzy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Taemin ah, take some rest first. Don't stress about it anymore. What's important is you know that you are still Taemin and he never left. You just have to unconsciously control your transformations. By the way, do that after you give birth so you could do it faster as having a baby would make it harder for you to become a man again. And since you're 6 months pregnant, you can't transform back to being Taemin no matter how much you want it because your body is preparing for the time you'd give birth."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay. Uhhh, I guess I've got all the answers we need. Jongin, let's go home. Mama, Baekhyun hyung, Chanyeol hyung. We'll go ahead."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We'll be going. Thank you for accommodating us even if it's a sudden visit."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No worries, you two. By the way, Jongin, the voice in your dreams was also me. I was also the one who made you choose and because of that, you proved that you really love Taemin even after all the things you've been through. Thank you, my son."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're always welcome and it's an honor to please you, goddess Hera."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just call me mama, it's fine."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Before we go.. mama." Taehee looked back towards her mom before she opened the door of their car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes baby?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is papa Poseidon?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're such a clever man, my child. His name won't be Rain if he isn't the god of storms and the sea." Hera smiled, very proud of his genius son.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without fetching Minjeong and Minjun, the couple went back to their house and got knocked out at their bed as soon as they arrived. They slept soundly until their little girl Minyi went to their room and grabbed their feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Minyi?? Baby?" Super light sleeper Taehee got awakened as soon as she heard her little girl's chuckles and carried her up to the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mamaaa.. dadaaaa.. wake up."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Where's your brother?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Grandma."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Taemin ah, can I come in?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes mama, it's okay. Jongin and I just slept after we talked to your best friend and my mom, the goddess herself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We know, she told us about it that's why we drove the kids back. I'm sorry if we didn't tell you about it, and I'm also sorry for wishing you to have kids with Jongin. It was very selfish for us to wish for that without thinking of your welfare, if you like it or not. Sorry, our child, we should've asked you first and not forced you to go through with it. We know how much you struggled since the first time you transformed to being a woman so we're really sorry."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's okay, mama. I think it's inevitable knowing that my mother is the goddess of marriage and fertility. Even if it scared the shit out of me at first, I'm very happy that I could bear Jongin's babies so I've accepted being a woman too especially it's like having the best of both worlds. Besides, who am I to complain when not everyone was given this chance to bear kids even if we're both guys. A lot of same sex couples would want to have their own baby but they can't do that so I'm thankful that I could bear our own children without the help of other people through surrogacy. Mama, I actually want to thank you because you've trusted me a lot not just for loving your only son but because you've also trusted me that I'll give you beautiful grandchildren, that I would continue your blood line, that I won't let you down and that I won't disappoint you even if a lot of things have already happened with me and Jongin."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You were actually goddess Hera's gift to us after we helped her when she needed it the most. We never expected anything in return from her though, but I guess her offer wasn't something we could refuse so I also gave my son to her as my gift. Now that you're together, we're very happy to witness the pursuit of such great love."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm happy that I'm blessed with a mother like you, mama. But I have to ask you.. do you want Jongin to be with Taehee forever or would you like him to be with Taemin? I mean, regardless of our capacity to bear children.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have always loved you, whether you're Taemin or Taehee but I'd want him to be with his original best friend so you could easily beat him up if ever he cheats on you. But kidding aside, I want him to be with Taemin, the original you because at the end of the day, being Taehee is temporary. You werre born as Lee Taemin and I want him to remember that he married his best friend, not just a girl who looks like him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I see, mama. Thank you so much."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't get me wrong, I love Taehee as much as I love Taemin but when you're Taemin, you could teach him lessons better than when you're Taehee. You have more force to put him down anywhere."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mama."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"With your implications, I think I know who Jongin takes after. Haha."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I am his mom for a reason, my child. Wake him up, I cooked something earlier and I'm sure you're both hungry so you better eat."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is Minjun okay?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's like his dad. He's hibernating again after we fed him his milk."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cute baby bear like daddy bear. Haha. Jonginnie, my love, wake up and let's eat!!" Taehee kissed her hibernating husband back to the world and when he didn't flinch, he was awakened by his personal alarm clock and siren named Minjeong.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tanya Lee officially stepped down from the CEO position and happily turned it over to the reappointed and original CEO Kim Kai. But of course, Kai wouldn't want to go back to his office without getting it renovated so he got a space big enough to house a crib, a single bed with side railings and a small playplace for his three kids as he want to look over them even if he's at work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taehee practiced how to quickly transform back to being Taemin after giving birth to their third child Taean, and have been successful after she asked her mom to give her the ability to transform in real time. Knowing that Taehee needs it, Hera granted her baby's plea after an agreement.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>---</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Taemin, welcome back!! It's been so long!! How are you and your wife?" The receptionist said as she welcomed Taemin back to the office 4 years since he resigned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm okay. Life in Busan is great but I miss being here too!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So.. how many kids do you have now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have three kids already."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Three? Oh wow! Your wife must be very lucky and happy with you!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm maybe? Haha. How are you? What happened to the company while I was away?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh gosh, a lot of things happened when you left! Resident nutritionist Do Kyungsoo got terminated and jailed because of attempted murder by poisoning, CEO Kai was replaced by iron lady Tanya Lee that's now his wife, then he's back after almost 2 years. A lot of things happened when you were gone but I'm happy that you're back since it's been a long time! I'm sure CEO Kai would be happy to see you in the office again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hope so. Anyway, I think I should go in! By the way, Oh Sehun.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh Sehun is still an executive director like you, but he shares the volume of work since he'd be managing Ultra Violet too. It's a bar lounge he and former CEO Tanya Lee owns."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I see. I think I should get moving or I'll get scolded by Kai."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah I think you should. I'll accompany you to him then."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The receptionist led Taemin to Kai's office and he just chuckled as he saw his husband's 'surprised' face. A few weeks since Kim Kai became the CEO again, he smiled as he welcomed his best friend, his first love and his last love Lee Taemin back as his executive director.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Taeminnie!!! I miss you, man!! How's life in Busan?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was awesome! I got to enjoy all the seafood everyday, I think I already got fins and scales because of it. By the way, looking good huh? I'm glad you're all healed."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you. Anyway, welcome back to office, my executive director."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Suit yourself, boss! Anyway, thank you so much for accompanying me." Taemin told the receptionist and she went on her way back to the floor lobby after she bowed at Taemin and Kai who tried hard not to laugh.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, I'm happy that my best friend is back as my executive director."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm Lee Taemin, the CEO's executive secretary and executive driver though."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm glad you agreed on this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's the only way we could take care of our kids while working so I agreed. And I must say that the little corner looks nice, plus there's a bed where they could sleep without rolling down the floor. Ah, I could sleep hugging my babies here when I'm tired of making them sleep."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, it'd be really good to sleep here with you too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And then Sehun or the receptionist would see us sleeping side by side with our kids? Yeah right."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's time for lunch, what do you want to eat?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Uhm.. I want to eat dumplings and soba noodles over grilled meat. How about you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That sounds great to me too!! Let's go."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When they got back to the office after their hearty lunch date, a few directors were waiting for Kai by the lobby already. They greeted the CEO and his executive that intently chatted as they passed by.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kai, you haven't told me about your wife!" Taemin said, his voice a bit excited and loud as he talked to Jongin near the other directors.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah Taehee? She's at Ultra Violet, managing the bar and sometimes, she stays at home to take care of our kids. She was the CEO when I went on a break since I had to undergo surgery for my herniated lumbar disc. She did everything to keep this company up and I thank her for saving our family and the employees."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You should tell her to come here. I want to meet the lucky lady that my best friend got married with."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah sure, I'll tell her about it. I think she'd be very happy to meet you. You got three kids too, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, I have three kids and they're in Busan, enjoying the unlimited seafoods my dad cook for them."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, I miss eating seafoods in Busan. When you'd be going back, take me with you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll ask permission from your wife first." Taemin smirked as he got the perfect surprise for his husband.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So you're saying that Taemin wants to meet me and come here at your office? Hah, that's such a brave request." The next day, Taemin went to the office as Taehee and trashtalked Taemin like he's a different person.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know, and as if he could really meet you, Taeminnie."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, someone might hear you! Aigoo, our cuties are still sleeping like baby bears while Minyi's playing with her plushie. I'm glad that she's as quiet as you, Jonginnie. Anyway, I have to go because they might be looking for Taemin. I'll be back later. I love you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you so much!" Jongin kissed Taehee before she went out. After a few minutes, Taemin went inside with a few papers for the new projects and tie-ups with other companies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So I heard that your wife is here. Nice, she's the talk of the company huh? She must be so beautiful." Taemin chuckled at his own words while Jongin blushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, she's the most beautiful girl especially she's a </span>
  <em>
    <span>daughter</span>
  </em>
  <span> of a goddess and a god."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Whatever. It's so peaceful since Minjun and Taean are still sleeping. Ah, my baby bear angels. Minyi ah, baby! Are you hungry? Wanna come with me? Let's get something from the pantry!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aigoo my baby girl is big now. Daddy, what do you want to have?" Taemin carried his eldest daughter up as she chuckled against her </span>
  <em>
    <span>mom's</span>
  </em>
  <span> flat chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll get the same that you'd be having."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay! We'll be back soon!" Taemin and Minyi went down the pantry to get some strawberry danish pastries. Other employees saw them and commended Taemin for taking care of their CEO's child not knowing that she's his own daughter - except for Sehun who went to them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hello, boss. I know yogurt drinks have already been popular but this is Greek yogurt and white chocolate gelato. I got something for you - blueberr yGreek yogurt and white chocolate gelato and strawberry Greek yogurt and white chocolate gelato for Minyi."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks! And boss your face, you're the one managing Ultra Violet while I 'work' here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I saw Taehee today so I thought I won't see you here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As much as I want to stay as Taehee, I have to work as Taemin. Guess what, Sehun ah. Jongin wants Taemin to meet Taehee."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That bastard! If I know, he just wants to fulfill his fantasies with you.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know right! Haha. Oh, this is good! Okay, add this to the menu. I'm actually thinking of putting up a gelato bar at Ultra Violet so those who want to indulge in chilled treats could enjoy them. I remember having a taste of sake gelato in Japan, maybe we could infuse the gelato with alcohol."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's a brilliant idea. I'll start to create such recipes. Ah, how about recreating our famous drink mixes as ice cream?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's more I like it! Baby, do you like strawberry gelato?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank uncle Sehun since he gave it to you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, uncle Hun."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're welcome, Minmin."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, finish that so we could go back to daddy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Noo.. for Jun and An.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You want to share it with them?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aw, my baby is such a good sister!! I love you so much!! Give me a kiss, please? Thank you!! Sehun ah, are you coming with us?" Minyi kissed her mom but she also raised her arms since she wanted to be carried. As soon as Taemin carried her up, she hugged her mom tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah sure. I'll help you take the cups because Minyi looks like a koala bear hugging you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry. You know that this cutie loves her mommy so much."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, trust me. I know it all so well."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aigoo another concoction again. What is it this time?" Jongin said as he checked the power point presentation of a project proposal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sehun's concoctions are great though, and I already agreed to add them to the menu. I also told him I'd want to put up a gelato bar at Ultra Violet with alcoholic gelato."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're really a genius, my love."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Minyi likes my strawberry Greek yogurt and white chocolate gelato, she even wants her baby brother and baby sister to have a taste." Sehun rolled his eyes towards Jongin while patting the little girl's head.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. Minyi wants to share it with her siblings! Our baby knows how to share now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm so proud of you, Minjeongie!! Later, I will kiss you a lot and we would buy a lot of toys!! Daddy would just have to finish these."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So, where's Taehee?" Sehun smirked and asked even if he knows where she is - Taemin was just right in front of him and was playing with the little girl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm here. Why?" In a snap, Taemin became Taehee before their eyes so Jongin and Sehun were amazed with how quick Taemin changed into Taehee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're really such a magical being."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, that's what you get when goddess Hera and god Poseidon got a magical child. By the way, mom knows who you are too. So you're Hecate's grandson?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm honored to be recognized by goddess Hera and her son." Sehun bowed like Taehee was a princess and it gave Jongin goosebumps.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So the two of you are from the deities themselves, huh? That's awesome! But for some reasons, it makes me feel inferior because I'm just a mere human.." Jongin pouted because he never thought that he was surrounded by deities themselves and felt small.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Correction, you're one of the luckiest humans to walk on earth. Jongin, you're not just a 'mere human' to me. You are my husband, my love and my other half. Don't ever think that you're lowly just because we have powers, okay? I love you so much."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, so cheesy. Anyway, I have to go since I still have to perfect the concoctions and I would have to start making different alcoholic gelatos at Ultra Violet." Sehun gave up and got his things so he could leave the lovers and give them their private time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright. Drive safely, Sehun ah."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"By the way, do you want me to send you some food for dinner?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah! I really love the tater tots with cheese! Chicken parmigiana for me then roast chicken for our big baby girl would do." Jongin said as he grinned at Sehun to irritate his friend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll have pork cutlet curry and Chinese chicken salad. Thank you, Sehun ah!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll get it delivered to your villa later. Tell me when you leave so it'd arrive as soon as you get home, alright? Minyi, uncle Sehun would go now. Bye bye!! Ah, so cute." When Sehun left, Taehee transformed back to Taemin much to Jongin's surprise.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh? Why did you transform back to Taemin?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have to work and people might be looking for me. Besides, I intend to be your executive driver Taemin later." Taemin smiled while Jongin was left confused.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as the three kids fell deep in slumber when they got home, Taemin attacked Jongin with hungry kisses and electrifying touch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shit.. you're so hungry for me again.." Jongin said in between kisses.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Daddy Nini looks so hot in suit behind the CEO's table. I love you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you too.. but love, we should wash up first."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes.. let's do that.. let's start under the shower."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"CEO Kai, here's some documents that you'd need to review and sign. Wang Cheese World want to renew the company's partnership with them and actually, a representative from their company is here." Taemin said as he presented the documents labelled 'urgent', along with the other documents that should be reviewed by his boss who's just smiling at him - until the company name 'Wang Cheese World' was mentioned and when he was informed that a representative was there to talk to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Eh? Wang Cheese World? You mean Mr. Wang, Mr. Wong and Mr. Wen?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. I'll get them for you." When Taemin went out of his office, Jongin got nervous as he thought that Lucas might've went back to visit him but he was relieved when an unfamiliar face went inside his office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm Jun Wen from Wang Cheese World. I was told to come here by President Jackson Wang to keep our companies intact with another contract of partnership."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm Kim Kai, the CEO of this company and I'm glad that your company still trust us to be your business partner."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jackson Wang was pleased with how your company helped us expand our products in your country and I believe his negotiation with former CEO Tanya Lee was remarkable enough to the point that he trust her well. Our brand want to strengthen our ties and partnership with the most promising company in South Korea."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I must say that Tanya Lee did her job as the CEO well. Thank you for trusting us a lot."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'd be an honor if I'd meet her too, to express my sincere gratitude."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's at home taking care of our kids. She's out of the office now so I must say that it might not be possible."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's a waste. By the way, Jackson and Lucas wanted to give you gifts. I think this a part of what they've promised to Tanya before but even if the first contract was already over, they still want to give gifts. It's also our new products and I hope you'd enjoy it with her." Jun Wen got boxes of cream cheese and string cheeses, all the cheeses that Taemin love so much.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's a cheese lover so she's bound to like it. Thank you for your gift."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kai, Mr. Wen, here's some tea and biscuits for you." Taemin went back with tea and biscuits for the two men.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"By the way, Taemin. Please take the gifts to the office pantry. Thanks."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure, Kai." When Taemin was busy taking the gifts for them, he was smiling so widely because the cheeses Jun got was for him. Taemin mentally noted to also try making some concoctions with the cream cheese he received and send some to Ultra Violet for Sehun to use.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's your secretary?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's my executive director."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh. But I thought your executive director is Oh Sehun?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He's still my executive director but he helps Tanya manage Ultra Violet."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I see. By any chance, is Taemin married?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, he is."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aw. He looks very beautiful, his wife must be very lucky. Does he have kids already?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Taemin got three kids and his wife is pregnant with their fourth child. I'm sorry to disappoint you, Mr. Wen but Taemin is very much taken."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's sad. Anyway, I hope you'd consider our offer along with new proposals that might interest you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you. I'd look onto it real soon so I could also tell you our decision while you're here in Korea."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My pleasure, Mr. Kim." Jun shook Kai's hand and hurriedly went out of the office to keep up with the handsome executive director that caught his eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Your name is Taemin, right?" Taemin was surprised when he heard Jun Wen's voice, not aware that the man was just behind him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, Mr. Wen."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I hope you won't take this negatively but I just want to say that I really find you attractive. You're very handsome, it'd be nice if I'd get to know you more than just a business partner's executive director."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh. Thank you for that, Mr. Wen. I don't know if Kai told you about it but I'm already married and I already have three kids. Me and my wife are also expecting our fourth child. I'm sorry to disappoint you but I'm not available."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, it's a waste, I could've met you when you were still available. But if ever you change your mind and you want to have fun, I want you to know that I'm here. I provide good company with or without attachments." Jun Wen shamelessly said as he admired the dazzling man in front of him that was Taemin. He couldn't help but bite his lips, it would've been better if Kai didn't caught him devouring Taemin with his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Taemin?? Mr. Wen, you're still here." Jongin said with a raised eyebrow, definitely annoyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah. I just told your executive director that I find him attractive, that's all. I tend to tell people that I appreciate them to boost their confidence, in case you're wondering why." The foreigner bowed to Kai then smiled at Taemin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I see. Take care on your way back to your hotel, Mr. Wen. Excuse me, I need to talk to Taemin. Taemin, let's go inside." Kai said as he took Taemin's hand and went back inside his office. As soon as the door was locked, he hungrily and possessively kissed Taemin.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Love.. what.. Jongin!" Taemin said as Jongin sloppily kissed him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're only mine, right? Tell me that you're only mine!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I've always been yours, my love."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll reject his offer! Let's stop our ties with Wang Cheese World!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But Jongin, this is business!! You can't let your emotions dictate you when it comes to this!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I hate them! First, it's Jackson Wang and now it's Jun Wen!! Whether you are Taehee or Taemin, they're after you!! They're lusting over you!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Let them lust over me! Let them shudder in envy because they'll never have me! I love you and you're the only one I need, you know that. It's too superficial to reject their offer just because you're jealous of them, my love."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jongin, even if I was fucking angry at Lucas Wong before because of what he did with you, I still agreed to the partnership because our company would benefit from it so don't get carried away of your emotions. I'm okay, he just tried to flirt with me but there's no harm done! He's not even my type and even if he was, I won't go with him since I already have you. Don't worry about it, okay? It's fine, don't be mad anymore."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Taem.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm hard."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?! Jongin, are you into angry makeup sex?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please? If you want, we could alternate!! Fuck me too since I've been a jealous bad boy! Come on, let's do that while our kids are asleep."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just to remind you, we're in the middle of working hours! You still have to meet other potential clients!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't care! I'm the CEO and if they want to talk to me, they should wait! We still need to take care of our own business here. Please?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sometimes, I'm confused if I'm really Hera's son or Aphrodite's son to exude so much sexual energy to the point that you'd want to jump on me anywhere. Okay, where do we do it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"At my table. I want to make love, Taemin. Please."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you have condoms or lube? If you don't then forget about it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I have some at my drawer. I knew it, days like this would eventually come.." Jongin was excited so he kissed Taemin as they went by his table. Taemin decided to just ride Jongin raw on his office chair while kissing his husband instead of Jongin doing the work. Good thing their quickie was already finished when someone knocked at the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why? Who is it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh Sehun."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Just go back later, we'll just call you. We're busy changing diapers."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Fine. I'll be back later then." They just didn't know that Sehun went away as he shook his head, aware of what's happening at the other side of the room.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taemin felt Jongin's cum dripping out of him as they finished another round and while Jongin was all exhausted coming down from his high, Taemin started to stretch him with his fingers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh!! Taem!!" Jongin moaned as Taemin's fingers went deeper inside.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's payback time, my love."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you too. Just remember that this ass is the only ass I'd ever fuck. Even if Jackson Wang and Jun Wen want me, they'll just die from envy. They'll never have a taste of me - whether I'm Taehee or I'm Taemin."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Love.. please.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"As you wish, daddy." Taemin pushed his lube-slicked hard and leaking cock inside Jongin's ass and fucked him on top of on his table. It was Jongin's original plan but he was more than satisfied because Taemin fucked him senseless and filled his insides with his cum. Jongin came down from his high for the third time while Taemin that's also exhausted from their 'little adventure' hugged him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I never thought that office sex is this great. Wow." Jongin said as he panted by his own table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Suit yourself, my love. Come here, I'll get you freshened up." Taemin patted Jongin's face with tissue to wipe his sweaty after-sex face. When Jongin was breathing fine, he caught Taemin's face and kissed his plump lips deeply.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you, Taem I love you so much!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you you too!! Jongin, promise me that you won't let your emotions affect your decisions. Please?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay, I'll do that but I can't promise that I won't be jealous."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Even if you look a bit scary earlier, I must say that you look so hot when you're so jealous. All these time, I was the one jealous of Kyungsoo, of Lucas and all the girls you've worked with, most especially the girls that flirted with you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, I got jealous of Jackson, Ravi and now Jun Wen!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But you were never that jealous until earlier."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because that Jun Wen pisses me off!! I told him that you're already married and you have kids yet he still flirted with you!! Ugh I hate him!! Besides, he's after Taemin, not Taehee. I understand that people love and want Taehee because she's very sexy but Taemin.. no, Taemin is mine since I was born so anyone who wants him better fuck off."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Calm down now. Let's go back to work, my love."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Before we do, I must say.. let's do that again sometimes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Office sex."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aish!! I'll go back to work!" Taemin kissed Jongin's swollen lips and left the office, leaving his husband sated and smiling to himself as he got ready to meet another client for a discussion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On their next meeting with Wang Cheese World, Jongin was surprised because Jun Wen arrived with Jackson Wang by his side, and the CEO of the corporation wished to speak with Tanya Lee. Taemin heard it himself and smirked as he listened to Jongin's alibi on why Tanya couldn't come and meet them when their kids were just a few meters away from his office table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She's busy managing Ultra Violet with Oh Sehun."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know Tanya, I bet she'd come here to at least say hello to me. Besides, I got some of her favorites. It'd be better if I could give it to her personally."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll try to call Miss Tanya and tell her to come since you're here, Mr. Wang." Taemin intercepted and tried to 'call' Tanya out of the office while Jongin look worried.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you so much, handsome." Jun Wen winked at Taemin and it made Jongin clench his fist out of jealousy again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After an hour, Tanya arrived to say hello to Jackson Wang and Jun Wen, and received their gifts. It was not cheese but it was something Tanya also love - chocolate cream liqueur.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, you could still remember my favorite! Thank you so much, Jackson." Taehee chuckled while Jongin looked like he'd attack both his guests anytime.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's my pleasure to give you gifts, Tanya. You could always share it with Kai. By the way, I've heard the news. So you have three kids now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, since Kai and I got back together."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Back for good and would stay together until the end, if I may say." Jongin said with his chin up high, very proud to say that no one could ever come between him and his wife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's good! Because a woman like you deserve to be loved and not get taken advantage of. I'm glad you're happy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Jackson. I hope you're happy too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I do. I'm happy since I got engaged and I'm also here to personally invite you to my wedding in Hong Kong. It's an invitation for two so I'm looking forward to see you and Kai on our special day."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Congratulations in advance then! We'll see if his schedule would permit us to come on your wedding. Thanks for the invite, Jackson."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You should check your schedule from your executive director. Anyway, where is Taemin? That's his name, right?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, his name is Taemin. I think he's busy with the other directors. I'll just tell-" Jongin's eyes widened as he saw Taemin come inside the CEO's office even if Taehee was right beside him. He looked at Taehee and he saw a smirk on her face and it definitely made him nervous.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry if I just came back. I had to get some files from Director Kim Jongdae. Oh, Miss Tanya is here. Hello, it's nice to see you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Nice to see you too! Taemin, Kai wants to check his schedule because we got a wedding invitation from Jackson. We want to know if he's available that day. Can you check it for us?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes sure! Let me check on that.. oh, he doesn't have any schedule for that day yet. Should I block his schedule for that event?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes please. Thank you, Taemin."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Miss Tanya, do you want something to drink?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'd like to have a glass with some ice instead, we'd open Jackson's gift for us."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Alright. Coming up!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Taemin. Anyway, Kai and I would go to your wedding so you could look forward to seeing us on your special day." Jongin was left speechless as Tanya gave another smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After drinking Jackson's chocolate cream liqueur and after sending their business partners off, Tanya carried Minyi, Jongin carried Minjun and Taean while Taemin drove them home. Jongin was silent and very careful in carrying his kids as they arrived as Taemin and Taehee became one again. After they tugged their children to sleep, Jongin sat by the bed and stayed silent.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jonginnie, are you okay?" Taemin asked his husband that's still too shocked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Taem, can you slap me?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Why?! Why would I have to slap you?!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think I saw Taemin and Taehee at the same time."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My love, I did that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You.. you did what?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You saw Taemin and Taehee at the same time because I did that. I could separate Taehee and Taemin when it's needed and I did it with mama's permission."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh my </span>
  <em>
    <span>goddess</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Really.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry about it, I've collected Taehee again and I'm back as Taemin."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Shit.. I thought my eyes were broken."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No, it's not. Your love is just magical so it's possible."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay. But.. uhhh. Fuck, I'm hard again."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Kim Jongin, don't tell me-"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It would be so hot to fuck Taehee while I'm fucked by Taemin. That's the best threesome fantasy I could ever do in reality. Taem, please?" Jongin pouted complete with puppy eyes so Taemin immediately looked away so he won't give in to his husband's plea.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aish Oh Sehun is right!! He could see through you and he knows your fantasies!!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please? Pretty pretty please?" Jongin looked so cute as he pouted again so Taemin was torn if he'd really give in to what his husband wish.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But we'll abuse mama's gift to me! Aish."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"She'd be pleased, we're going to make love anyway! Please?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll think about it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Think about it while I touch myself."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jongin, what again?!" Taemin was too late to stop Jongin especially when he already took all his clothes off. He grabbed the bottle of lube and stretched himself while also pumping his cock by the bed to invite Taemin and Taehee at the same time with his loud moans.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Could you really refuse this? Oh gosh.. ah where is it.." Jongin went through the drawer while still stretching himself, careful not to brush his fingers against his prostate as he searched for the dildo he bought before but was never used. As soon as Jongin found it, he lathered it with lube and was about to push it inside his ass when Taemin took it away from him. Jongin whined because he wanted to be fucked so bad, but Taemin shut him up with a hungry kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please.. if you won't fuck me then give me my dildo.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You won't need this, my love. Okay, I'll fuck you but wait here."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But I want you to fuck me while Taehee rides me!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you sure you're human? Because I think you're the god of erotic love and sex! Kim Jongin, your fantasies!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please? I just really don't want my seed to go to waste so I'd want to shoot it all inside you while you fuck me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, I bet my goddess of a mother is very happy to have you as his son in law." Taemin gave in, took his clothes off and Jongin happily took his cock inside his mouth to suck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Love.. Taehee please?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll let you see her later. You should.. do what you have to do first."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you. I love you so much." Jongin took his time in sucking Taemin and as soon as Taemin was hard enough, he took it out of his mouth and showed his stretched hole. Taemin penetrated his ass with his lube-slicked shaft so Jongin shut his eyes because of the pleasure and moaned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Love.. please.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aigoo my Jonginnie is so naughty.." Jongin felt plump lips sucking against his own swollen lips. When he opened his eyes, he saw a naked Taehee smiling at him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So.. how do you want to do this?" Taehee asked as she kissed Jongin in between.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Holy shit.. uhhh Taem.. Taehee, on all fours please."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Okay.." just like what Jongin said, Taehee went on all fours and raised her butt towards Jongin's face. Jongin ate her ass and entrance first before pushing a finger inside, making Taehee moan to his touch. When Taemin thrusted deep, Jongin's face were pushed forward to Taehee's entrance, making his tongue go deep inside her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jongin!!! Please!!" Taehee screamed as she felt more of Jongin's tongue against her walls so she moved her husband's body upwards, then moved further until her wet nether regions grinded against Jongin's leaking cock.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Please.. please Jongin.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I will, baby. Don't worry." Jongin helped Taehee push her long hair away from her face as he whispered, but Taemin pushed deep inside Jongin's ass again and made Jongin's shaft enter Taehee in one swift thrust so both Jongin and Taehee screamed at the sudden action.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hey, you better move because I'm close!" Taemin said, completely burying his shaft inside Jongin and stopped thrusting so Jongin could fuck Taehee.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"This is so hot oh my gosh!! Taem, I'm close so please fuck me more while I fuck Taehee."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Make it fast, please!!" Taehee wants to do it roughly because she's as aroused as Jongin, and as close to her climax as them. Taemin gyrated his hips while Jongin thrusted onto Taehee hardly until Jongin came inside his wife and painted her insides with his seed while his ass clenched onto Taemin's cock. Soon enough, Taemin came inside Jongin's ass and pushed the two towards the bed with Jongin sandwiched between Taehee and Taemin, cocks still buried inside the penetrated holes as they all went down from their high.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So.. have we fulfilled your fantasy?" Taemin panted but managed to say as he buried his face onto Jongin's neck.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"A million folds yes." Jongin said as he hugged Taehee closer to his body, his hand snaking over her crotch.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm seriously screwed because I used the power for this."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Baby, it's okay. I'll tell mama that I wanted it so much and she don't need to worry because I shoot everything inside Taehee. Right, my love?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah. You two, could you just collapse at the bed so I could go?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My love, we're not done yet." Jongin smirked as he started to play with Taehee's clit so she tightened her insides, eventually awakening Jongin's cock while Taemin's shaft was still buried inside his ass, also getting ready for another round.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Jongin, are you finished taking a bath?" Taehee asked as she dabbed a mattefying loose powder onto her face. She's already done with her makeup and was about to wear her dress when Jongin took her robe off and licked her nipples.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jongin, what.. hey we have to get ready! Jackson's wedding will start in an hour!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I know.. that's why we have to make it fast.. as much as I want to lay you down the bed, I'll just let you ride me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But Jongin I'll- aaahh.." Taehee moaned as Jongin pushed his finger onto her wet folds.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on, I know you like it. And my love, I'd love to see you all prepared and beautifully styled while you ride me. You'd look super hot with that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jongin.. why are you like this.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Because I love you and I know you need it too. And my love, we're in Hong Kong, our kids are away from us so let's enjoy our time together."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're very lucky because my lipstick is infallable." Taehee grabbed Jongin's face and kissed him even if she already have her lipstick on. As soon as Jongin laid down the hotel bed, Taehee saw the hard cock stand proudly so she didn't waste time and sank onto it. She bounced onto his hard shaft while he watched her bit her lips and closed her eyes that showed her soft pink glittery eyelids and false eyelashes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're so beautiful, my love. I love you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jongin, please.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Can I help you, baby?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"No.. please be gentle.. baby number 4 might get disturbed.."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Daddy wants to say hi to baby number 4 though. Stay strong because daddy would have to move." Jongin caressed Taehee's little baby bump of 3 months as he gyrated his hips.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Jongin.. that feels so good!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's why I'll do it again. I love you so much!!" Jongin gyrated his hips harder as he intertwined his fingers onto Taehee's and came inside his wife as she also reached her climax with a loud moan.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Taem, let's wash up or we'll be late."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And whose fault is it?? Aigoo." After washing up, Jongin saw Taehee wear bikini panties so he skipped his underwear and thought of another plan with a sexy smirk.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Congratulations to the newlyweds!!" Everyone cheered as Jackson and his wife kissed for the nth time that night, and gulped the contents of their wine glasses after the proposed toast. Of course, the pregnant Kim Taehee just took a sip of the wine then gave it to Jongin, and finished a glass of milk she requested.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"The wedding is over, I bet Lucas will come here to say hi to you." Taehee mocked Jongin while she looked around to see her husband's ex-hookup.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't care about him. Ugh please, Jun Wen is coming over." Jongin rolled his eyes as soon as he saw Jun.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm glad to see you here at my cousin's wedding. Here's a gift from Jackson ge."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh. So he's now onto chocolate cream cheese liqueur?" Taehee looked over the bottle and smiled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's limited edition, exclusive for our business partners."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, Jun."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And here's a gift for Taemin. I heard he likes cream cheese too so I made it especially for him."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Chocolate cream cheese milk?" Jongin raised his eyebrow this time, not sure how Jun knew about how Taemin likes cream cheese and milk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. Anyway, please help yourselves and eat well. The mobile bar is open too if you want to drink."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah no, we'll pass. Taehee is 3 months pregnant, she shouldn't consume alcohol." Out of the blue, Jongin pulled Taehee closer and caressed her little bump, earning a glare from his wife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Oh, congratulations! I see. I hope you enjoy the rest of the night!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mr. Wen, may I ask you something?" Taehee stopped Jun from going by throwing a question, much to Jongin's annoyance.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What is it?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Is Lucas Wong busy?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I think so. If not, he must be with his boyfriend."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"He got a boyfriend now?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yeah, they've been together for a year."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"That's good. Anyway, thank you for the gifts! We'd surely enjoy the party as well so don't worry much." Taehee just smiled while Jongin let a sigh of relief.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"You're very welcome! And I have to go, I still have to check on something. Congratulations again!"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hear that? Lucas already have a boyfriend so don't worry about it. He won't have a chance on me again anyway." Jongin whispered onto Taehee's ears, his hot breath tickling her sensitive skin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taehee and Jongin drank the gift Jackson gave to them and true enough, Taehee liked it so much. After they finished the liqueur, Taehee nudged Jongin to go around the venue and they arrived at a balcony overlooking a huge lighted fountain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's so beautiful! Baby likes the calm yet free flowing water and the cold breeze."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's beautiful but guess what? You're the most beautiful for me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Cheesy. Is that the effect of the chocolate cream cheese liqueur that we drank?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Maybe. Love?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Um?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"We're at the balcony now."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Then? So what?" Taehee raised her eyebrow, ready for another pick-up line Jongin would throw.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Do you remember the night we first met? I mean, the first time I met you as Taehee?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, the first time you met the treacherous woman and the night we made Minjeong? Of course! It's tattooed on my mind, my love. Why?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It feels nice because that night, I never thought that you'd end up as my wife. Aside from that, I never thought that the girl I fell in love with was actually my best friend. Everything have been super unbelievable, but I was slapped by the reality that it's all real most especially when we made Minjeong and you revealed yourself to me."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Me too. I only thought that once I get to have your cock for one night, I'd be happy. But since that night, I've wanted not just your cock but all of you. Who would've thought that it's been that long already and we'd have our fourth baby soon. I even thought that this night was only a continuation of that night."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But can you tell me how it all happened? How you transformed especially when you drove me to the venue and left yet Taehee showed up shortly?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It was only a few minutes before 6 when I dropped you to the venue so as soon as I drove off, I went to the nearest restroom to change my clothes. My chest almost popped out in public but good thing I managed to lock the door before I transformed. After I applied some lip tint and combed my hair then I went to the receptionist just before you went inside. Jongin, you were so obvious back then! You walked like a turtle and you waited for me to get seated first so you could sit behind me." Taehee chuckled as she remembered Jongin that night.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Really? Was I that obvious?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes. And I patiently waited for you to make the move or I'll be the one to do that so I got myself ready. Good thing you did and I was so thankful because at least, you weren't afraid to do it. Then we talked and the rest is history."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, I could still remember the first time we kissed. We were intoxicated then it led to making Minyi."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yup. I actually didn't intend to have sex that night at the balcony. I just wanted to kiss you and make you want me but guess what? Someone told me he's hard and he wanted to fuck me even if it'd be quick. Haha."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm so sorry, Taem."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"But who am I to turn him down, right? As Taemin, I would love to finally have that cock even if I was Taehee in your eyes. When it happened, it felt like I was blazing. It was like fireworks exploded inside me. It was my first time but even if it hurt, I was contented. First sex would've been amazing in bed but I'm okay with losing it anywhere as long as I lose it to you."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm still sorry for being a jerk, for taking your first time like that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"It's okay, it's not like I could take you home or you'd take me home anyway. Even if it was quick, I enjoyed it so much. It was like the fulfillment of all my dreams: I finally got your cock so I was happy, even if I know that happiness won't last long since I'd pick you up soon as your best friend Taemin, then everything will go back to normal with me as your executive director and you as the CEO. I had to leave because I'd be transforming back to being Taemin so when we finished, I bid goodbye and ran back to where I left the car. I became Taemin as soon as I sat at the driver's seat and changed my clothes there, until I realized that my fucker of a best friend came inside the girl he just fucked. I wanted to pinch your waist so bad because of that but I fell asleep, even if I've felt your seed leak out of my body."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm so sorry, my love."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I was actually disappointed at you that time, I thought that you'd just cum inside any girl you have sex with. I thought you were that careless so I told you </span>
  <em>
    <span>'what if one day Taehee would come to the office and tell you that you got her pregnant?'</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and the look on your face was priceless, you became so pale. I never thought that would really happen.. but instead of Taehee, it was Taemin who told you that he's pregnant. I guess karma is real."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Aigoo. But that night, I thought you ditched me and had sex with someone else especially when I saw those hickeys. It turned out that I made them myself. I'm such an idiot."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, you were such an idiot back then. Ah, it's fun to look back at our memories. We're just laughing at our carelessness, but our carelessness made us like this so I don't regret it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Taeminnie, if you'd go back to that night, would you still come to me as Taehee? And would you let me fuck you?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I'd still come to you as Taehee and I'd let you fuck me. I know I've told you that I saw it as a mistake but I guess I was wrong. It was never a mistake, it was a golden opportunity for me to finally answer the call of fate. Like what mama said, it was the night I embraced the gift of life and heck, I would do anything just to fulfill that because I'll never be this happy if one of those things never happened. That night wasn't a mistake for me anymore, it's actually the most unforgettable night of my life because I've finally accepted myself and my love for you even if it looked like I was just being greedy."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Thank you, you're so sweet. I love you, Taeminnie."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you so much too, Jongin."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Ah, now I'm in the mood for something. Baby, how about we do that again, for old times sake?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"What?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I saw that you wore bikini panties. And my love, you could feel my hard shaft with just one touch because I'm not wearing any underwear."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Who told you I'm still wearing the bikini panties?" Taehee said as she slightly lifted her dress to give a peek of her bare nether regions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Holy shit, you're so naughty!" Jongin grew harder and got his wife's hand so she could feel his erection. Taehee pulled his zipper down and took his cock out of his pants, then lifted her dress from the back as she guided Jongin's shaft inside. Jongin hugged her from behind and caressed her baby bump so they just looked like they're hugging but they're actually fucking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I swear, I would love to live my life with my cock buried inside you. Even if I would have to give you children on all the years I'll live, I will do that."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"So you think giving birth is easy? Wait until I ask goddess Hera to make you capable of getting pregnant too."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm just joking! But of course, only if you'll want it."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, I want it too so you're lucky."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I love you so much, Taeminnie."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"I'm Taehee though."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Well I love you as much as I love Taemin. Half of my heart is for Taemin and the other half is for you. Even if it may sound like it's half-hearted love because I love the two of you, I'd still give all of me to you because Taemin is Taehee and Taehee is Taemin too. I love you, that's all I know and that's all I'd ever do. And baby, mark my word because our love would never be half-hearted since it's bound to be one forever." Jongin kissed Taemin by the side and as soon as they finished, they got all their things and left the venue to continue their burning love and passionate sex in bed.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you to everyone who have supported this fic since it was first published here until it's finished. It took me a long time to end this not just because I don't know what to write but it's because I made a few other fics too, along with the one shots that I've posted under Top Kim Jongin Fic Fest. Thank you for all the comments, subscriptions and upvotes, even if the concept of this fic is a bit controversial hehe</p><p>Anyway this is fiction so for the last chapter I made some twists, I made Taemin's mom goddess Hera herself, to justify why he's changing as Taehee then back as Taemin. Btw, Lee Hyori is Taemin's mom's goddess form.</p><p>And since his dad lives in Busan and Busan is famous for it's seafoods, I made his dad Poseidon hahaha. Taemin's dad's god form is Jung Jihoon also known as Rain [because Poseidon is the god of storm and the sea, and Rain fits him to so.. :D]</p><p>I know Hera and Poseidon are siblings and Hera's husband is Zeus in the original Greek mythology but again, this is fiction :)</p><p>I hope you like how the story turned out and I hope you'd also support my other fics!</p><p>Please support my passion and buy me a coffee<br/>at ko-fi.com/erotaekai<br/>Thank you so much!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>